


Lady Stardust

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [8]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Constellations, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Angst, Kind of Angst??, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Stargazing, jeanne is an nb lesbian and bayo is bi jsyk, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Cereza and Jeanne stargaze.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Series: Bayojeanne Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lady Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y’all! Hope you’re all staying safe and healthy! Welcome to day eight of Bayojeanne Week 2020! It’s been a fun ride, and I can’t thank y’all enough for all the positive feedback I have received during this event. Thank you so much. Today’s prompt is ‘the moon and the stars’. Also posted on Tumblr (https://celestial-vapidity.tumblr.com/post/615339696433840128/lady-stardust) and FF (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13552161/1/Lady-Stardust). Hope y’all enjoy!

_ “Stardust, _

_ Lady Stardust spread your hair  _

_ Across your universe of magic, _

_ Let us in” _

_ Lady Stardust by Lisa Miskovsky _

* * *

It was a beautiful summer night. Cereza and Jeanne were laying on a blanket in the grass of a local park. The two of them had planned on having an evening picnic, and then spend some time stargazing.

“What’s your favorite constellation, Jeanne?” Cereza asked as she gazed at the full moon.

“Hmm...The Phoenix, I think. I admire the thought of coming out of fire and being something new. It reminds me of you, in a way. You came out of tragedy a completely new, yet beautiful person.”

“You’re too kind. Mine is probably Cassiopeia. I like the thought of a queen. A benevolent queen, with white-hair, who brings her people into a new era of prosperity after they were nearly completely wiped out in a long-ago war.”

“That’s a nice thought. Maybe one day it can be a reality.”

“Do you mean that?”

“I’m feeling optimistic for once.”

Cereza quieted for a moment.

“I love you. Even if that never becomes a reality.”

“I love you too...Thank you.”


End file.
